La vie continue
by LBubu
Summary: Petit OS sur la vie après le film The last. Désolée je peux pas faire de gros résumé, mais venez lire ;)


Bonjour, voici un petit OS en deux parties que je publies. J'espère que vous aimerez. Mais attention, RISQUE DE SPOIL.

Bonne lecture !

LBubu.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

La vie continue

Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ? Comment deux personnes s'aimant aussi fort qu'on s'est aimé ont pu en arriver là ? Tu m'as rendu tellement forte et tellement heureuse… Tu m'as donné de la confiance, de la détermination, de la force, de la joie, de la peine, de l'espoir, de la fierté, de l'amour… Je pense te l'avoir bien rendu alors pourquoi on a détruit tout ça ? Je ne suis plus heureuse…

Je m'avance d'un pas las dans le couloir, puis je rentre dans notre chambre, enfin… Ma chambre… J'avance tel un corps sans âme vers la commode et je regarde les cadres en bois posés dessus. La seule preuve de notre bonheur passé. Mes doigts s'activent tous seuls, caressant ces souvenirs autrefois joyeux. Bien que ma tête soit ailleurs, je sens très bien que d'énièmes larmes s'écrasent sur le sol. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai pleuré pour toi, tu me trouverais bien pathétique. Tantôt de peine, tantôt de joie. Et bien que tu m'aies offert plusieurs plus beaux jours de ma vie, mon plus beau souvenir reste et restera à jamais celui où tu as enfin répondu à mes sentiments. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai sans aucun doute pour toujours mais je ne supporte plus cette solitude pesante. Tu sais, avant d'être avec toi, j'avais bien évidemment une famille mais je me sentais seule tout le temps. Ma seule attache pour continuer à vivre et à m'accrocher c'était de m'imaginer heureuse avec toi et notre famille qu'on aurait construite ensemble. Mais maintenant que j'ai finalement ce que j'ai toujours voulu, je me sens encore plus seule et plus vide que lorsque j'étais petite fille. Je voudrais me demander comment c'est possible et imaginer plusieurs scénarios qui me feraient moins mal, mais je connais la réponse. J'ai idéalisé ma vie avec toi pendant tellement d'années et maintenant qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne se déroule pas comme je l'aurais souhaité, ma vie s'écroule, ma volonté s'émiette et mon cœur flanche.

Mes yeux se posent sur une photo de toi, deux enfants heureux accrochés à ton cou. Mon cœur me serre et mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Je m'écroule sur le sol et je sens ma tête taper violement contre le sol mais je ne réagis pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois. Voir mes enfants heureux me bouleverse toujours. Ils ne le sont plus depuis longtemps et bien que je les aime d'un amour inconditionnel, je ne peux que comprendre leur manque et être malheureuse avec eux. Je ne peux pas leur offrir ce que tu m'as pris tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas leur donné le bonheur que je ne possède plus et je m'en veux tellement pour ça si tu savais… Je sens une odeur âcre qui arrive à mes narines. Mon corps est totalement immobilisé et seules mes larmes arrivent encore à couler. Pourtant, je reconnais cette odeur et je sais qu'elle provient de moi. Un goût amer me parvient à la bouche. Je devine que cette fois, ma tête a dû heurter quelque chose pour que du sang s'échappe. J'ai mal. Une douleur affreusement violente me tiraille au plus profond de mon être. Mais cette douleur n'est pas nouvelle, non. Elle est présente depuis des années et elle grandit un peu plus chaque jour. Je sais que ce n'est pas à la tête que j'ai mal, je ne ressens même aucune douleur à cet endroit. C'est mon cœur qui me fait souffrir. Et il saigne tellement qu'il déverse sa peine dans chaque cellules de mon corps. Je sais que je dois me lever pour nettoyer le plancher et aller dans le lit mais mon corps ne répond plus. Je sens mes yeux se fermer et mon esprit se substituer à moi lentement. Je suis désolée, Boruto, Himawari, je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. J'ai atteint ma limite. Je sombre alors dans un profond abysse, en baignant dans mon propre sang sur le plancher de ma chambre.

Tout est sombre, je ne distingue rien. Mes paupières sont si lourdes que je ne peux même pas les bouger d'un cil et je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne ressens rien mais pourtant, j'arrive à distinguer des voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ? A qui elles appartiennent ? J'entends des pleurs. Peu importe de qui ils proviennent, ils font échos à ceux de mon cœur. Je ne veux plus de cette douleur, je veux lui échapper. Je veux partir ! Laissez-moi partir ! Laissez-moi quitter cette vie ! Je ne veux plus souffrir ! Mon cœur s'affole et je sens que ma douleur devient atroce. J'entends maintenant des cris déchirants et je veux me boucher les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre mais je n'y arrive pas. Je veux partir d'ici ! Je me sens sombrer encore plus profondément et tout devient noir.

Je me réveille doucement. Mes paupières sont lourdes mais pas impossible à relever. Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux. Mais la lumière est trop forte et j'ai du mal à m'y faire. J'attends patiemment de me faire à cette lumière qui m'ébloui. Quand enfin mes yeux s'habituent, je remarque que tout est blanc autour de moi. Aucun meuble, aucun toit, aucun sol… Rien. Seulement du blanc. Je me relève difficilement et je commence à marcher. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais je ne vais pas rester à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Je marche sans but ni chemin pendant ce qui me semble être des journées entières. Je ne ressens pas la fatigue, ni la soif, ni la faim. Je me demande pour la centième fois où je me trouve sans pour autant avoir de réponse. Je marche encore et encore. Mon corps ne fatigue pas mais mon esprit est épuisé. Je m'écroule par terre et je cache ma tête de mes mains. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis seule encore une fois.

Je commence à pleurer quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je relève vivement la tête pour voir qui se trouve là. J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne peux pas y croire, il est là. Neji est là, devant moi. Je m'accroche à son cou comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Il me rend mon étreinte et des tas de questions sortent à une vitesse incroyable de ma bouche. Pourquoi je suis là, où on se trouve, comment il va, pourquoi il est vivant, comment c'est possible. Il me coupe dans mon élan en posant son doigt devant ma bouche. J'attends des réponses mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. Je commence à me demander si je suis en train de rêver mais il me tire de ma réflexion en me prenant la main et en me forçant à le suivre. Je le suis donc dans cet immense désert blanc et ce durant plusieurs heures il me semble. Je commence à en avoir marre lorsque j'aperçois quelque chose au loin. Je plisse les yeux et j'arrive à distinguer un tunnel.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant, Neji me regarde et me sert dans ses bras. Je ne comprends pas mais je le sers à mon tour, voulant profiter de mon cousin. Je sens bien que cette étreinte à un goût d'adieux. Je verse des larmes silencieuses et il me les sèche en me souriant d'un sourire gracieux. Ce sourire me rend heureuse. Il n'est ni triste, ni mélancolique, il est juste compatissant et heureux. Il tend le bras vers l'entrée du tunnel comme pour m'inviter à rentrer dedans. Je m'exécute avant de lui lancer un dernier regard et un dernier adieu. Il me fait un signe de la main et doucement disparait sans jamais perdre son sourire. Je pleure maintenant à chaudes larmes et je dois prendre plusieurs minutes pour me calmer. Une fois cela fait, je me retourne et contemple le tunnel. Je ne sais pas où il mène mais si Neji m'a emmené ici c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Comme pour me donner du courage, j'inspire et expire fortement. Je fais un pas dans ce couloir sombre, puis deux et sans m'arrêter j'avance dans l'obscurité.

Je marche sans regarder derrière moi jusqu'à une porte en bois. Je dégluti et je pose ma main sur la poignée et hésite à l'ouvrir. Je décide rapidement de l'ouvrir en pensant à mon cousin qui m'a emmené ici pour une raison. Je pousse doucement la porte et entre dans une pièce qui ressemble au domaine Hyûga. J'inspecte minutieusement la pièce et mon regard se pose alors sur un fauteuil dos à moi. Je ne vois pas mais je sens une présence familière dans ce fauteuil. J'avance d'un pas lent vers ce meuble et au fur et à mesure que j'avance, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je reconnais cet endroit, je reconnais ce meuble, je reconnais ces fenêtres, ces murs, ce tapis et surtout, je reconnais cette voix. Doucement et le cœur encore plus lourd, je contourne le fauteuil. Je la reconnais, elle se tient devant moi, comme dans mes nombreux rêves d'enfants. Seulement cette fois-ci, tout à l'air si réel que je ne peux retenir mes larmes de tomber sur mes joues. Elle ne semble pas remarquer ma présence. Je m'avance vers elle et c'est seulement là que je distingue la petite fille qu'elle tient tendrement dans ses bras. Je commence à comprendre et je ferme les yeux pour essayer de me contenir mais ta voix m'emporte. On dit souvent que la première chose que l'on oublie chez quelqu'un c'est sa voix. Mais ta voix si douce et si tendre, sache que je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Je me laisse emporter par la berceuse que tu es en train de chanter, comme je l'ai déjà fait de nombreuses fois dans mes rêves. J'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte que je suis dans un souvenir qui n'appartient qu'à moi. La petite fille que tu tiens si tendrement dans tes bras, c'est moi plus jeune. C'est dernier souvenir que j'ai de toi, maman. A la fin de la berceuse, je m'approche de ma mère mais avant que je ne l'atteigne, elle disparait et le décor commence à changer. Je ferme mes yeux car mes larmes coulent de plus en plus. J'aurais voulu te prendre dans mes bras comme pour Neji.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je remarque que je me tiens dans une pièce sombre. Je regarde autour de moi et tous mes souvenirs remontent à la surface. Toutes les personnes sont là, habillées de noir. Ce tunnel est cruel. Mes larmes redoublent. Il m'offre mon plus ancien souvenir heureux et le rend triste en quelques secondes. Mes yeux se posent sur mon père présent dans la salle. Ce jour-là, c'était la première fois que je voyais une telle expression sur son visage. La perte de ma mère l'a dévasté et il n'est pas sorti de son bureau pendant plusieurs jours. Maman, quand tu es partie, tu as transformé un des plus beaux jours de la vie d'un père en le pire jour qu'un mari puisse vivre. Tu as emmené avec toi le cœur de notre père à Hanabi et moi. Ma vision se trouble et la pièce change de nouveau. Je me retrouve dans la cours de la demeure. Je me regarde en train de me battre avec Hanabi pour le titre d'héritière. J'aurais pu la battre ce jour-là, et mon père le savait très bien. Seulement je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à frapper ma petite sœur. Père l'a perçu comme une faiblesse et m'a renié. Je n'oublierais jamais son regard stoïque mais néanmoins rempli de déception. Le décor change encore. Je me retrouve dans une rue de Konoha. Je me vois au loin tenant la main de ma gouvernante. Je sais très bien quel jour de ma mémoire ce tunnel a choisi. C'est le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Mon cœur me serre mais je m'avance quand même car au fond de moi, je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Je suis mon jeune double jusqu'à un groupe de personnes. Et puis je t'aperçois. Tu es par terre, au centre du groupe que tu ne connais pas. Les regards portés sur toi sont insupportables, un mélange de haine et de dégoût. Et toi, tu fais face à ces regards aussi bien que tu le peux. Des larmes te coulent sur le visage pendant que tu cries et tu demandes pourquoi. Pourquoi tous ces regards de haine. A l'époque je ne t'avais regardé que toi, mais maintenant je m'en rends compte. Tu as supporté ces regards et ces insultes seul pendant tellement de temps sans jamais baisser les bras. C'est pour ça que je t'ai pris pour modèle. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais ton arrivée dans ma vie a été comme une délivrance pour mon cœur meurtri d'enfant.

Le décor se brouille encore mais cette fois-ci, les souvenirs défilent vite. Je me sens prisonnière de ma propre vie mais j'attends et je regarde. Il y a la rentrée à l'académie, les cours où je pouvais te regarder, tous tes entrainements auquel j'ai assisté sans que tu t'en aperçoives, l'examen pour devenir genin, l'affiliation à une équipe et un sensei, ma rencontre avec Kiba, Akamaru, Shino et Kurenai-sensei, toutes les missions faites. Les souvenirs ralentissent et je sais avant qu'il arrive le souvenir qui va arriver. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir mais je ne bronche pas. Le décor s'installe et je me retrouve en compagnie de mon jeune double et de mon cousin Neji dans une arène. Je pose mon regard sur Neji et malgré la difficulté que j'ai eu pour oublier son regard, le revoir me pétrifie sur place. Il avait un regard tellement haineux posé sur moi ce jour-là. Je savais qu'il me détestait plus que n'importe qui au monde. Malgré cette angoisse et cette peur, je l'ai affronté avec les tes encouragements, Naruto. Je savais qu'il frappait pour me tuer mais le voir d'un point de vue extérieur me transperce le cœur. Tous ces souvenirs me transpercent. Je ne veux pas continuer de les regarder parce que je connais la suite. Mes larmes, jusqu'alors arrêtées reprennent de plus en plus fort. Je suffoque pendant que les souvenirs défilent encore et encore. Je ne les regarde plus, je suis tombé sur mes genoux et ma tête est entre mes mains. Je commence à crier de désespoir. Je ne veux pas voir la suite, je la connais que trop bien et je ne veux pas la revivre.

Je sens que la pièce s'est stabilisé ce qui veut dire que je vais revivre un des souvenirs qui a marqué mon histoire. Je ne relève pas la tête pour autant. Je sais très bien ce qu'il arrive après. Mes pleurs continuent pendant que je m'entends moi-même te faire ma déclaration. Ce jour-là j'étais vraiment prête à mourir pour toi. J'aurais dû partir quand Pain m'a transpercée. Je n'aurais pas subi le reste de ma vie. Les souvenirs repartent, les larmes ne cessent pas. Je sais que c'est une période sombre dans laquelle mes souvenirs nous mènent. J'entends des bruits de kunaï, des cris, des pleurs, des bruits de combats, des bruits de guerre. J'ai les yeux fermés et la tête dans mes mains mais je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour voir. Les images de mes souvenirs défilent dans ma tête à toute vitesse. Je vois des combats, du sang, des blessés, des morts partout.

Le silence se fait et je relève doucement la tête pour savoir si cette machinerie est enfin finie. Je n'aurais pas dû parce que l'image que je ne voulais pas voir se trouve là, devant moi. Les larmes coulent encore et encore jusqu'au sol maintenant humide. Je ne sais pas d'où elles sortent mais je pense qu'elles doivent venir de mon cœur qui les a retenues trop longtemps. Je regarde la scène et je crie malgré que je sache ce qui va se passer. Je me relève, tant bien que mal et je m'élance vers ce destin funeste qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. J'arrive trop tard et regarde le corps tomber par terre, inerte. Ma cage thoracique devient trop petite et j'ai des hoquets de désespoir. Je pensais que vivre la mort de Neji était le pire supplice auquel j'ai eu à faire mais je me trompais. La revivre, dans des conditions presque réelles des années plus tard est encore pire. Je me rends compte que quand je l'ai vécu la première fois, je ne réalisais pas qu'il était partit pour toujours. J'avais pensé qu'un miracle aurait pu arriver comme le jour où Pain à ramener les morts à la vie. Mais ce miracle n'est pas arrivé et il est mort, une deuxième fois devant moi.

Les souvenirs se remettent à défiler. Je suis debout et je pleure mais mes yeux ne voient plus. Je sais que les souvenirs qui défilent sont heureux et que les souvenirs difficiles arriveront encore et encore. Je me reprends et regarde autour de moi. Le retour au village après la guerre, l'enterrement de tous les ninjas tombés au combat, le sacre de Kakashi, le rassemblement de la Soke et de la Bunke en une seule et grande famille en hommage à Neji, l'examen junin, la mission pour sauver Hanabi de Toneri, ta déclaration d'amour, notre premier baiser, notre premier rendez-vous, notre première fois, ta demande en mariage, notre mariage, ton visage quand tu as su que tu allais être papa, tes larmes quand tu as tenu son fils pour la première fois, puis ta fille 4 ans plus tard, notre emménagement dans une plus grande maison, ta joie quand tu jouais avec tes enfants, les sorties en famille chez Ichiraku, tes mots doux, tes caresses, tes baisers, ton amour, ta fierté quand tu as été élu Hokage… Je sais que c'est tous des souvenirs heureux mais mes larmes coulent de douleur, ces souvenirs heureux ont été déchus par les mauvais.

Je regarde malgré mon envie de mourir pour ne pas revoir mes souvenirs douloureux. Ça commence quand je vois les repas à trois. Puis tout commence à défiler. La voix des enfants qui demande où est leur père, pourquoi il ne revient pas à la maison, mes vaines consolations, mes mensonges, le sourire de mes enfants qui s'efface, tes clones qui disparaissent dans les moments importants en un bruit de « pouf » devenu tellement désagréable à mes oreilles, les anniversaires des enfants à trois, la voix d'Himawari qui me demande comment tu es psychologiquement parce qu'elle ne se souvient pas te toi, mes pleurs silencieux dans ma chambre vide, les draps froids, la vision de toi dormant sur le canapé parce que tu n'osais pas me réveiller, Boruto qui commence à faire des bêtises pour attirer ton attention, mon manque d'amour et de chaleur, notre famille désormais malheureuse… Tous ces souvenirs me ramènent à ce que je n'ai pas su faire pour mes enfants. Je n'ai pas su les rendre heureux comme quand tu étais présent pour nous. Ils ne sourient ni ne rigolent plus. Himawari ne se souvient de ton visage seulement grâce aux photos. Et Boruto est en colère de voir des clones de toi dans les rues mais personne chez nous. Et moi je pleure tous les soirs dans ma chambre en espérant que mes enfants ne m'entendent pas même si je sais que c'est impossible.

Je t'ai perdu, tu as réalisé mon rêve de famille mais pour accomplir le tient tu as dû le sacrifier. Je t'aime Naruto mais je t'ai perdu quand tu as réalisé ton rêve d'enfant. Tu fais bien ton travail mais tu en as oublié tes promesses. Tu as piétiné ton nindô en brisant les promesses que tu m'as faites. Les souvenirs se stoppent sur celui où je tombe au sol dans ma chambre. Mais mes sanglots et mes larmes eux, ne s'arrêtent pas. Je sais que les souvenirs sont finis, je n'en ai pas vécus d'autres. Je prends le temps de me calmer, je m'accroupie et mets ma tête dans mes genoux pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle. Quand j'arrive enfin à respirer normalement, le décor change encore. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas d'autres souvenirs.

Je regarde où je me trouve et je me vois sur le plancher de ma chambre, baignant dans mon propre sang encore une fois. Cette fois il fait jour et les rayons de soleil se reflètent sur mon sang. La porte s'ouvre timidement et je me retourne rapidement. Je vois Boruto passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte suivit d'Himawari. Rapidement, je me mets devant eux pour leur cacher la vue de moi-même dans cet état. Je leur crie de partir et qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ici mais Boruto s'avance et me passe au travers. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et son cri d'agonie me perce le cœur avant que celui d'Himawari ne me le perce à nouveau. Ils m'appellent, me secouent, marchent dans mon sang les larmes aux yeux mais je ne leur réponds pas. Je vois la détresse dans leurs yeux et les larmes me montent aux yeux pendant qu'ils me demandent de ne pas les abandonner moi aussi. Ça me déchire le cœur de les voir dans cet état à cause de moi. Je regrette amèrement d'avoir voulu quitter ce monde et les laisser seuls.

L'image se brouille pour en faire apparaître une autre. C'est pièce blanche. Je me vois dans un lit d'hôpital, inerte. Je suis intubée et perfusée de partout. Je sais alors dans quel état je me trouve actuellement et je le regrette amèrement. Mes pensées sont interrompues par un sanglot. Je marche vers le lit avant de me stopper et d'écarquiller les yeux. De toutes les visions que j'ai dû regarder aujourd'hui, celle-ci est la pire. L'homme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie, celui pour qui j'endurerais les pires souffrances avec plaisir si c'est pour qu'il soit heureux se tient devant moi. Le seul être que je n'ai pas pu supporter de perdre se trouve sur mon lit d'hôpital, la tête reposant sur mes jambes et sa main dans la mienne. Il pleurait, je le devinais même s'il essayait de le cacher. C'était de ma faute s'il était dans cet état. Je voudrais revenir et sécher ses larmes mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Ses sanglots me transpercent le cœur mille fois sans jamais cesser. Je veux mourir ou je veux revenir mais je ne veux plus voir cette expression sur son visage. Je tombe par terre en pleurant et en bouchant mes oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça en me coupant de ce monde trop dur à affronter. Je veux simplement que ma souffrance cesse. Je pousse un cri de désespoir en pensant que personne ne peut m'entendre mais je me trompe. Une main se pose sur mon épaule pour la deuxième fois. Je relève vite la tête dans l'espoir de voir Neji mais je tombe nez à nez avec ma mère. C'est peut-être un rêve étrange mais ce n'est pas grave, je la prends sans tarder dans mes bras. Je la serre longtemps mais je sais qu'elle comprend que j'en avais besoin. Quand je me détache d'elle, la vision de Naruto est partie et l'espace est redevenu blanc comme avant le tunnel. Je devine que j'ai réussi à traverser le tunnel même si c'était de la torture. Neji m'a fait passer une épreuve bien difficile et cruelle. Mais il a dû deviner que c'était la seule solution pour que je veuille revenir parmi ma famille. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois une porte en plein milieu du désert blanc. J'imagine que c'est la porte de sortie. Je regarde ma mère qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête en silence. Je l'embrasse tendrement et je m'avance vers la porte d'un pas soutenu.

Je dois retourner auprès de mes enfants. Quand je me rapproche de la porte, j'aperçois Neji qui apparait sur mon chemin, puis, à côté, je reconnais mon oncle, le jumeau de mon père. Je m'avance et ils me sourient en me montrant la porte. Je refais un pas et Jiraya se rajoute à côté. Il me fait un sourire plein de tendresse et m'indique la porte à son tour. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, des personnes disparues apparaissent. Je sais qu'elles sont là pour m'encourager à retourner auprès de Naruto. Elles ne sont pas là pour moi, mais pour lui. J'aperçois le quatrième Hokage aux côtés de sa femme qui, je le devine au mouvement de sa bouche, me remercie. Je continues d'avancer de plus en plus vite en passant devant le vieux Hiruzen aux côtés de son fils Asuma, Itachi le frère de Sasuke, Nagato, Konan et Yahiko qui sont l'un à côté de l'autre, je vois Obito et Rin qui se tiennent par la main, je vois des personnes que je ne reconnais pas mais qui je le sais, Naruto connais. J'arrive enfin à la porte. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et jette un dernier coup d'œil sur tous ces gens que Naruto a réussi à toucher au plus profond leur cœur. Je leur souris tendrement avant de traverser la porte.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes mais je me sens prête à les ouvrir. Je me fais doucement à la lumière qui inonde mes yeux blancs sensibles. J'émerge doucement. Je regarde autour de moi et je remarque que je suis dans la chambre d'hôpital que j'ai vu dans mes souvenirs. Ma gorge me brûle et je me rappelle du tube qui est dans ma bouche. Je n'en tiens pas compte et tourne mon regard vers le poids que je sens sur mes jambes. Je le vois alors, endormi, les traits tirés par la fatigue et des marques de larmes sur ses joues. Cette image me serre le cœur mais je l'admire quand même. Il est beau et à l'air serein. Il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. J'essaye de bouger tant bien que mal. Mon corps me fait mal et bouge difficilement et je n'obtiens pas beaucoup de résultats. Je me focalise sur ma main et bouge les doigts. Je me rends compte que Naruto me la tient toujours. Je ne peux pas parler et Naruto à l'air serein mais je veux lui signaler que je vais bien et que je suis de retour. Je m'efforce de lui serrer la main aussi fort que je le peux dans cet état léthargique. Il gémit et ouvre difficilement ses beaux yeux bleus. Il tourne son regard vers moi mais n'a pas l'air de remarquer que je suis réveillée. Je me demande pourquoi il ne le réalise pas mais pour le lui prouver, je lui serre encore plus fort la main. Il écarquille ses deux orbes bleus qui m'ont tant manqué toutes ses années. Il ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Je voudrais parler ou même lui faire un sourire mais ce tube dans ma bouche m'en empêche. Je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Hinata ? Tu es là ? Tu m'entends ? Demande-t-il d'une voix peu assurée et sanglotante.

Pour lui répondre je ferme les yeux un peu plus fort et plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Son visage se transforme et un sourire commence à se dessiner sur son beau visage. Sans plus tarder, il se lève précipitamment et cours demander de l'aide dans le couloir. Sakura apparait dans la chambre dans un bond, paniquée. Lorsqu'elle réalise que je suis réveillée, elle écarquille les yeux et se reprend vite. Elle vient me prendre mes constantes et me souris tendrement.

\- Tu reviens de loin, Hinata. Je vais t'enlever le tube respiratoire mais je suis désolée parce que ça va te faire mal. Il faut que tu m'aides et que tu tousses pour l'expulser d'accord ?

Je lui réponds de la même façon qu'à Naruto, contente de sortir ce tube de ma gorge. Naruto s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de moi et me prends la main comme pour m'encourager. Sakura commence à m'enlever le tuyau en même temps que j'essaie de tousser. La douleur est atroce et j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de vomir de l'acide. Quand le tuyau est enfin enlevé de ma bouche je prends une grande inspiration librement. Ça me fait du bien et j'ai l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Je regarde Naruto et lui sourit tendrement pour le rassurer.

\- Tu peux essayer de parler si tu veux, me dit Sakura.

Je la regarde et essaye de parler tant bien que mal. Ma gorge me fait mal. Je ne fume pas mais je pense que la sensation que j'ai en ce moment est pire que si j'avais fumé 10 paquets en 1 heure.

\- J… J'ai… très… s… soif… Dis-je d'une voix enrouée et roque.

Naruto et Sakura sourirent en m'entendant. Sakura se retourna et me tendit une bouteille d'eau.

\- Vas y doucement, me sourit-elle.

Je tends difficilement la main vers la bouteille et Naruto ouvre le bouchon pour ne pas que je lâche sa main. A croire qu'il a peur que je parte quelque part. Cette pensée me faire rire parce que je suis dans un lit et que je peine déjà à tenir une bouteille d'eau. Je porte le goulot à ma bouche et je prends une gorgée. J'ai l'impression de revivre quand l'eau coule dans ma gorge. C'est comme si je buvais pour la première fois après plusieurs mois dans le désert. Je bois plusieurs gorgées séparées par plusieurs minutes. Sakura nous a laissé tous les deux et Naruto me fixe depuis 30 minutes sans parler comme si j'étais la 8ème merveille du monde. Quand j'eue enfin étanché ma soif, je me tentai à réessayer de parler.

\- Je suis comme ça depuis longtemps ? Demandai-je en regardant Naruto.

\- Depuis une semaine… Dit-il avec une voix triste.

\- Et les enfants ?

\- Ils sont chez Iruka sensei.

J'acquiesce et je regarde la tristesse défiler dans les yeux de mon mari. Je veux le prendre dans mes bras mais il recommence à parler.

\- Je suis désolé Hinata…

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des maris et encore moins le meilleur des pères… Je n'ai pas réussi à combiner mon rôle d'Hokage et ma vie de famille. Je t'ai laissé seule la lourde tâche d'élever nos enfants et je t'ai abandonné… Je m'en veux tellement Hinata… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Il pleure à chaudes larmes et ça me déchire le cœur mais je ne peux pas lui dire que ce n'est pas grave parce que ça l'est. Ça fait 5 ans qu'il est Hokage et ça fait 3 ans que je dors toute seule dans un lit complétement vide. Ça fait 3 ans qu'il n'a pratiquement aucun contact avec nos enfants et que je suis mariée avec un fantôme. Boruto le voit dans son bureau quand il est convoqué pour faire des missions mais Himawari, elle ne le connait que de vue. Elle n'avait que 4 ans quand il est devenu Hokage. Mais je ne veux pas le voir malheureux. Je pose ma main de libre sur son visage mouillé et je lui souris.

\- Tu as fait une erreur mais tu peux te rattraper Naruto. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi mais au fil du temps tu as oublié ton nindô et les promesses que tu m'as fait. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout est gâché.

Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui sauver la vie. Je le regarde tendrement. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon Naruto et je ne peux pas le laisser partir encore une fois. Je ne dois pas être passive une fois de plus et le laisser passer à côté de ses enfants. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans mon malheur. Mais j'ai eu la preuve il y a peu que chaque moments sombres de ma vie peuvent être compensés par des plus heureux. Il faut juste arriver à se pardonner et avancer.

\- Tu sais Naruto, j'aurais dû réagir moi aussi… Je suis désolée… Je suis malheureuse dans cette situation…

\- Ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute Hinata… Dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu sois de nouveau heureuse ?

\- Tu pourrais commencer par revenir dormir à la maison et peut-être même venir manger avec nous le soir. Je sais que tu reviens parfois et que tu dors dans le canapé pour ne pas me réveiller mais je m'en fiche d'être réveillée si c'est pour être avec toi Naruto. Et les enfants seraient déjà contents de profiter de toi le soir après manger. Mais même si tu ne peux pas nous rejoindre, ne nous envoie plus de clones parce qu'on en peut plus de les entendre disparaître en plein dîner ou en pleine soirée tous ensembles…. Ou même en pleine action entre nous deux parfois… Enfin maintenant je fais attention et je te frappe pour savoir si tu es un clone ou le vrai… Malheureusement c'est toujours un clone… On veut juste un peu de temps avec le vrai toi tu comprends ?

Il acquiesce tendrement, met sa main sur la mienne et colle sa joue un peu plus en fermant les yeux comme s'il était en manque de tendresse. Je me rapproche doucement de lui et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette douceur m'a tellement manqué. Je me décolle de lui et le prends dans mes bras pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Il me serre comme si ce contact lui avait manqué autant qu'à moi.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Naruto.

Il me serre encore plus fort avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, mon cœur est léger et mon sourire est sincère. J'ai l'impression de revivre.

\- BEURK ! Faites pas ça ici ! S'écrie la voix de mon petit monstre.

\- MAMAAAAAN !

Himawari court vers moi et me serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut dans ses bras. Boruto retient ses larmes et ne bouge pas. Je sais qu'il a envie de me serrer dans ses bras mais qu'il ne veut pas le faire devant son père qui pourrais le prendre pour de la faiblesse. Je lui souris et lui tend mes bras pour lui montrer de ne pas avoir honte. Je veux le serrer contre moi. Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil à son père puis il se décide enfin à se jeter dans mes bras. Je les serre comme une folle et laisse couler mes larmes. Je sais que j'ai déjà pleuré pas mal ces temps-ci mais ces larmes-là sont des larmes de joie alors je veux bien les laisser sortir. J'entends Boruto renifler bruyamment et Himawari sangloter doucement.

\- On a eu super peur ! Pleura Boruto.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur les enfants. Pardon.

\- C'est pas grave tu es là maintenant, me rappela Himawari.

\- Oui ma puce, je suis là.

Je sentis des bras entourer doucement notre famille et je sentis les larmes de Naruto couler dans mon cou. Je pense que Boruto n'a pas à avoir honte de pleurer quand son père pleure aussi. Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer mais en même temps je suis contente de savoir qu'il tient vraiment à nous. Je pense qu'on est resté comme ça une bonne heure. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je vois le soleil se coucher alors ça doit être le soir. Je regarde Naruto et lui sourit.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller chercher Iruka pour les enfants et aller prévenir ton original que je vais bien Naruto. Les visites vont être finies.

Naruto me regarda perplexe.

\- Je te ramène à la maison avec les enfants ce soir Hinata. Et je sais que tu vas bien puisque je suis l'original.

Je hoquetai de surprise. J'ai vraiment l'original devant moi ? Je le frappe assez fort au buste en m'attendant à entendre l'habituel « pouf » mais rien, pas de bruit. C'est vraiment le vrai. J'ai serré dans mes bras le vrai Naruto. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais une question me trotte dans la tête.

\- Comment tu as fait pour rester toute la journée ici ? Le village a besoin de son Hokage Naruto.

\- Quand j'ai appris que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai donné la directive à Shikamaru avec l'aide de Kiba pour une durée indéterminée. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi alors je voulais être à tes côtés. Je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer de toute façon. Alors on peut passer la soirée tous les quatre ce soir.

Je le regarde intensément. J'ai du mal à le croire mais je suis contente quand même. Himawari, elle, est aux anges. Boruto ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'il est dans le même état que sa sœur. Il va avoir du mal à pardonner son père mais je sais qu'il y arrivera très vite si Naruto fait ce que je lui ai demandé. Naruto est partit chercher Sakura pour m'enlever les perfusions et me permettre de sortir. Une fois que tout ça est bouclé, je m'habille avec mes vêtement lavés et pliés que Naruto m'a ramené. On sort de l'hôpital tous les quatre. Naruto me soutient avec son bras autour de ma taille parce que j'ai du mal à marcher. Mais j'avoue que j'en profite un peu pour me coller à lui.

Il fait encore jour mais on a le droit à un merveilleux coucher de soleil. On passe devant la boutique d'Ino et je veux m'arrêter pour acheter des tournesols. Une fois fait, je demande à Naruto de faire un crochet au cimetière. Il est surprit mais nous conduit jusqu'au lieu demandé. Je m'avance vers la tombe de Neji et dépose une fleur dessus. Je voulais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je me mis à genoux et lui adressa une prière.

\- Merci, grand frère Neji. Je t'aime.

Une larme coule sur ma joue mais Naruto la sèche de son pouce. Je me dirige avec ma petite troupe vers la tombe de la mère de Naruto et y dépose une fleur, je lui adresse une prière aussi sous le regard perplexe de mon mari. Je réitère ça sur la tombe de son père.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Hinata ?

Je lui souris tendrement.

\- Peut-être que je te le dirais un jour.

Je fis de même pour le troisième, Asuma sensei, Jiraya sensei, Itachi et je finis par ma mère. Une fois fait, on retourna chez nous. Naruto m'obligea à rester assise pendant qu'il préparait le dîner avec nos deux enfants sous ma directive. On peut dire sans aucun doute que les deux garçons sont des calamités avec une casserole mais ma petite Himawari se débrouille bien. On mangea dans la bonne humeur et on parla beaucoup. J'avais oublié comment Naruto arrivait à animer une pièce par sa (vraie) présence. Une fois les enfants couchés, Naruto me porta, malgré mes contestations, jusqu'à notre chambre. Tout avait été nettoyé. Naruto me posa sur le lit et se mit rapidement sur moi en m'embrassant tendrement. Cette nuit de retrouvailles a été encore plus magique que la première fois. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça que je crois que je me suis montré un peu agressive. Mais une fois notre désir assouvi, il avait réitéré ses vœux de mariage comme signe de nouvelle promesse. Je me suis endormie, les larmes coulant sur mon visages sous ses « je t'aime » incessants. J'ai passé la meilleure nuit depuis longtemps sur le torse de Naruto.

Neji, merci du fond cœur. Ne t'en fais plus, je suis de nouveau heureuse.

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

N'hésitez pas me le faire savoir ;)

LBubu.


End file.
